What is a Google?
by DammitimmaD
Summary: Just a One-Shot of what might have happened in Bringing Out the Dead. Elijah spends the evening explaining the twenty-first century to his little brother.


**Title:**** What is a Google?**

**Summary****: Just a One-Shot of what might have happened in Bringing Out the Dead. Elijah's spend the evening explaining the twenty-first century to his little brother.**

**AN****: Wow... I'm just spouting out these one-shots at the moment, right when I shouldn't be... Must. Focus. On. Spanish. Exam... I do not own TVD no matter how much I wish I did...**

* * *

Elijah flipped over another page of his book, sliding his eyes over the crisp papers. He had recently found a love for detective novels. Clive Cussler in particular. He was enjoying the quiet time he had managed to find in between running errands for his mother and trying to stop Rebekah from slaughtering Klaus.

But it was ruined as the door burst open and Kol strode in. "Lijah! What is a 'Google'? Where may I find one?"

Elijah raised his eyebrows. "Google is not a _thing_ Kol. One cannot 'find' a Google"

Kol's eyebrows furrowed with confusion and he narrowed his eyes. "Then what is it?" He asked.

"It is a search engine for the Internet" Elijah replied patiently, looking back at his book.

"...But what is a 'Internet'?" Kol asked, exasperated.

Elijah closed his book with a sigh. "The Internet is not tangible, Kol. It's a network set up to allow people to communicate and share information from one computer to another"

Kol was silent for a while, mulling over what he had been told. Elijah turned back to his book, satisfied. Maybe he'd have some time alone...

"But Lijah-"

...It seemed not. He closed his book with a huff of annoyance.

"What's a computer?"

"Ask Rebekah, I'm busy" Elijah shot back.

Kol huffed and disappeared out the door.

Elijah allowed himself to sigh with relief. Kol was far too curious for this century. It was times like these that the Original despised Klaus for putting Kol in a coffin for a hundred years, especially the most productive in terms of technology.

His quiet time was ruined all too soon as Kol came back in looking more confused than ever.

"I asked her" Kol pouted. "She was on the thin book-like contraption with the lighting on the screen and she told me to 'GTFO' of her room because 'OMG' she was having a 'DMC' with her 'BFFL' in the cheer squad seeing as she's been MIA for 'like totes Forevs'. She also said 'FYI her 'BFFL's' BF dumped her and she was freaking'" Kol recited, frowning. "I'm so confused"

Elijah couldn't help but snort at the helpless look his brother had taken on. "She is talking to a friend over the internet because her friend's boyfriend broke up with her"

Kol stared at him incredulously. "Why did she not say that?" He asked.

"She wanted to mess with you" Elijah replied evenly. "And rightly so, you've been irritating her and Niklaus more than ever"

The boy grinned cheekily. "Of course I have" He quipped. "I have a hundred years of irritating to make up for"

"Quite..." Elijah muttered, looking back at his book.

Kol reached into his pocket and pulled out an iPhone. "So how does this work?" He asked, coming forward and taking Elijah's book from his hands, placing it on the table. "Nik gave it to me and told me not to break it. But I don't know how it works..."

Elijah sighed. "It's a telephone Kol, a wireless telephone"

The boy looked at it incredulously. "A wireless telephone?"

"Yes and it does other things, it plays music"

"Without a record player?" Kol gaped at him.

"Without a record player" Elijah confirmed.

Kol looked at the gadget in his hand. "Is it magic?" He asked.

"It's not magic, Kol. It's technology. Humans invented it" Elijah rolled his eyes. "What got you so interested in this all of a sudden?"

"Mama said that I'm not allowed to kill anyone in this town" Kol replied, inspecting the iPhone with a newfound curiosity. "I asked Nik if there were any bars outside of town that I could go to. He said that he didn't know. He told me to 'Google' it"

Elijah sighed and extended his hand. "Look, you click on this button here and this pops up" Kol's eyes widened with excitement. "And you click on this button here, the one that says 'Maps'. Type in 'bars' into the taskbar and look at our current location. There, see"

Kol squinted. "And you can do this for anything?" He asked in awe.

The older brother nodded. "Anything"

Kol took the phone into his hands. "Crafty device of many abilities" He mumbled.

"Here, before you go out, let me show you something" Elijah took the phone back, clicking onto one of the icons. "Try playing this"

Kol looked down at the tiny running man, flicking his finger up on the screen, a grin spread across his face as the figure jumped. He flicked his finger to the side, making it turn to the left. His eyes sparkled with amusement. "What is this?" He asked.

"Temple Run" Elijah replied, gently pushing Kol from the room. "Have fun"

He turned around, going back to pick up his book he allowed himself to finally sigh with relief as he sat back in the chair. "Finally" He murmured to himself.

But his relief didn't last long before Finn came into the room holding only a torch, clicking it on and off repeatedly. "Elijah, what is this 'electricity' in which Niklaus speaks of?"

No... He certainly wouldn't be getting any reading done that night...

* * *

**AN****: As always I hope you enjoyed it :) Reviews are welcome! You guys make my day :) **

**Thank you for all the favourites and alerts from my other stories! I would thank you all individually but my computer doesn't like me and it takes long enough to send one message let alone multiple ones!**


End file.
